the ninja swordsmen
by the vampire armond
Summary: A spin off of naruto sensei by Suicidal-kun
1. The beginning

**The Ninja Swordsmen**

**S: guess what I'm back...hopefully.anyway this is the story of a young ninja of konoha named Ken ****Tsurugi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, which was created by Masashi Kishimoto or ken and taka they are creations of the great ****Suicidal-kun... so go check "Naruto sensei" by Suicidal-kun...which this story is basically a run off of that story or air gear**

**Rate: M just in case**

Speech- talking

Speech- demon or inner voice

_speech-thought_

A/N: well I'm back to trying to write stories after a huge writers block

* * *

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. The fifth hokage of the leaf village covers her ears as naruto yells and then proceeds to yell back

"YOU HEARD ME!" "You and the rest of squad 7 are now jonin and are taking on genin teams." Sasuke says "I don't care,

just give me a team so I can fail them and move on with my life." Sakura elbows Sasuke in the gut and says "they mean

we'd be happy to teach some up and coming ninja, won't we." She cracks her knuckles and looks at them. Naruto nods his

head in a scared way and Sasuke just says "hn" meaning sure. "So who are on the teams." Says naruto. Tsunde smiles at

them and says "you guys are only going to meet them in a few minutes so it does not matter if you know now." All of them

fall down anime style.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi hyuga was waiting to meet her new teammates. She was excited because she was one step closer to her father by

becoming a ninja now, even if she's only a genin right now. She hears an unusual sound like wheels spinning coming near

the door. She turned to she one of her new teammates Taka Uchideshi riding some thing she has not seen before. "Your

name is Taka Uchideshi right, what are those things you're riding?" She asked. He pulled some headphones out of his ears

and said " yeah I'm taka, and these are my air trek, ummm Hanabi-sama." She quit liked getting called "Sama". She says, "

those are kind of cool Uchideshi-san, how do they work?" "One please don't call me Uchideshi-san, just call me Taka, and

two they run off something called a regalia." _"What the hell is he talking about... wait the wheels are still spinning yet he's _

_standing still." _ Hanabi thought. He noticed the face she was making and he said " confusing isn't It." Hanabi nods her head

and then just notices that there was a third person in the room. He was in the corner so you could not get a good look at

him since the shadows were covering him. She saw that he was looking at her and a smile that looked very sadistic

appeared on his face. She blushed from embarrassment that she had not seen him come in and he was looking at her for

sometime she just had a feeling. Taka looked where she was looking and smiled and ran over to the corner where the

person was and said " Hey You're Ken Tsurugi, the number one rookie this year. I'm taka, we never really talked in class so

this will be a good chance to get to know each other." Hanabi's face fell when she heard that, that her new teammate was

ken Tsurugi of the Tsurugi clan. The Tsurugi clans are a bandaged; mummy looking swordsmen clan and her father told her

that they were stupid brutes. Ken took his eyes off Hanabi and looked at Taka and said in a cynical voice " I'm not interested

in making friends with you or princess over there, nimrod." Taka got angry all of a sudden and yelled "SO YOU THINK YOUR

TO GOOD FOR US!" Ken smiled and said, "Yes I am." Taka glared at him and said, "You're an ass, you know." Ken replied,

"So what if I am." Hanabi entered saying, " Lets try to get along." Ken looked at her again and said, "Whatever floats your

boat princess." Hanabi glares at him then turns around when she sense someone walking in behind them. She gasps as she

sees who walked in.

* * *

yes a cliff hanger...bwahhhhhhhhhhhh


	2. the story

**The Ninja Swordsmen**

**S: guess what I'm back………hopefully. Anyway this is the story of a young ninja of konoha named Ken ****Tsurugi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, which was created by Masashi Kishimoto or ken and taka [they are creations of the great ****Suicidal-kun…. so go check "Naruto sensei" by Suicidal-kun…which this story is basically a run off of that story] or air gear**

**Rate: M just in case**

Speech- talking

Speech- demon or inner voice

Speech- thoughts

* * *

"So who do you guys think you got." Says naruto.

Sasuke looks at him like he's a moron and says, " Of course I'll have the rookie of the year because I'm cool like that and I'll also get the two that are almost as good as that."

Now it's naruto's turn to look at him like he's an idiot and says, "Sasuke, you left the village for power, so what makes you think they give you good students."

"Cus I'm awesome like that." Says Sasuke.

Sakura says, "I hope they gave me some interesting students but other wise I don't really care."

Naruto looks at her and says, "well sakura, that sounds great and all but you don't hope for like the one that excels the most or something."

Sakura looks at him and says back "Naruto, we're going to get whoever Tsunde decides we're going to get so this all just wishful thinking but I think your taking it to seriously."

Naruto says " well I'm hoping for the worst student so I can train him or her to surpass the others just like what I've done and I want to be a sensei like kakashi or iruka so that's why I taking it so seriously."

Sakura gave him a sweet look and says, "Naruto, that's so nice of you, you're a good person."

Naruto blushes and says shyly, "Thanks sakura."

Sasuke just hns and say, "you guys are to sentimental."

Taka looks back and forth from Hanabi and Ken.

He laughs nervously and says, " Well maybe we can work this out so who do you guys think will be our sensei as for me I hope it's Naruto Uzumaki."

Hanabi says, "I hope it's my cousin Neji hyuga or my sister Hinata hyuga."

Ken says " I want Sasuke Uchiha."

They all look at each other and think why to the others chooses.

Then Taka says " Why do you guys want who you want."

Hanabi says " Because their family and I usually find it hard to get to know other people."

Ken says " Cus Sasuke is how I am in fights, deadly and smart."

Taka says "And I choose naruto because he inspires me to be as good as I can even if everyone else is better so I guess you can call him my hero."

Hanabi smiles and says, " That's cool Taka."

Ken smirks and says "maybe you guys wont be so bad after all but I'm still better." They both just glare at him.

* * *

finally back after so long


	3. the meaning

**The Ninja Swordsmen**

**S: guess what I'm back………hopefully. Anyway this is the story of a young ninja of konoha named Ken ****Tsurugi.**

**I'm going to introduce my own created characters soon but are they enemies or allies. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, which was created by Masashi Kishimoto or ken and taka [they are creations of the great ****Suicidal-kun…. so go check "Naruto sensei" by Suicidal-kun…which this story is basically a run off of that story] or air gear**

**Rate: M just in case**

Speech- talking

Speech- demon or inner voice

Speech- thoughts

* * *

Naruto was waiting outside the door to where his new students are.

He thinks, _"Here we go I hope they will get along so its not another Sasuke vs. me issue like how it was for me and my team."_

He walks in and to his pleasant surprise he sees Taka Uchideshi, Hanabi Hyuga, and Ken Tsurugi. They all look up to see who their new sensei is and have a look of surprise on their faces when they see its Naruto Uzumaki, Taka's hopeful pick and it came true.

Naruto looks at all of them and smiles then says "Well it looks like I got a pretty good team now hopefully we can all get along."

Taka practically jumps out of the seat he was sitting in (his old seat) and has a look of pure joy on his face as he says "Naruto-sensei, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to help us on our path of ninjas." Then he bows deeply.

Naruto sweat drops and says " No need to be so formal, besides I really haven't been that busy lately."

Ken finally speaks up "If you're our sensei then their one thing I want you to know, don't slow me down, I'm only here till the chunnin exam then I hope I don't have to talk to you guys ever again."

Naruto looks at him sternly and says " listen I don't care if you're the best in your class, the real world is harder then that cus your going to see a lot of death one or all three of you might die but I wont let that happen as long as I'm your sensei but if you rush it you wont get anywhere to the dreams all of you have isn't that right Hanabi."

Hanabi blushes and says sly " yeah"

Naruto smiles then says "Okay lets go to the roof so we can have a good chat to get to know each other."

Ken hfms and heads to the stairs after naruto disappears. Taka rushes past him and Hanabi just walks up their next to Ken.

She takes this opportunity to talk to Ken for a bit, she says "hey, I wont you to hear me clearly, I want my genin years to be great even if there are hardships so could you not be such an ass to everyone and cheer up a bit your making me feel depressed."

Ken looks at her and grins sadistically and says " Sorry this is such an in convince for you even though I have to put up with you and taka and taka has to deal with us, princess."

Hanabi glares at him and says "I told you to stop calling me that and I didn't say it was all about me, you and taka are my teammates now and I hope we all get along but it doesn't seem that way with how your acting."

Ken just walks ahead of her and says, "Hurry up princess."

* * *

Somewhere out in the desert near konoha. A shadow comes though the sand blowing in the air and walks into the forest. Eventually it comes upon a great sea and smiles.

The mysterious man speaks in a dark voice "So this is where I'll meet these so called enemies of my mission, stupid prophet good thing I killed him, hahaahaahaah!"

* * *

The new team 7 meets up at the roof. Naruto notices Hanabi in a bad mood all of sudden and ken's scowl is deeper. Taka is the only one who looks happy.

Naruto says, "Now lets begin your ninja journey here."

* * *

The enemy has appeared, how will the new team seven deal with this murder and each other, yes another cliff hanger  mwhahahaha


	4. Dangerous man named Halocaust

**The Ninja Swordsmen**

**S: guess what I'm back... this is the story of a young ninja of konoha named Ken Tsurugi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, which was created by Masashi Kishimoto or ken and taka they are creations of the great Suicidal-kun... so go check "Naruto sensei" by Suicidal-kun...which this story is basically a run off of that story or air gear**

**Rate: M just in case**

Speech- talking

Speech- demon or inner voice

_speech-thought _

_a/n I thought I'd try again to write stories but I can't grantee that I'll still write but write now my computer is being stupid and I can do much but type stories._

_

* * *

_Naruto begins by clearing his throat and then proceeds to say "well lets begin with introductions, so who to start with?" "okay lets start with Taka."

Taka stands up after calming down from having naruto as his sensei and says " I'm Taka Uchideshi, I like to train, relaxing in a nice shaded area, practicing my air trek moves; growing stronger to achieve my dream of being head of the anbu black ops."

Naruto smiles at him and thinks "_He has a goal and he defiantly has inherited the will of fire, He is the student I hoped for._"

Hanabi stood up next and says "I'm Hanabi hyuga, I like to train too;also I like to improve my techniques. As for a goal I just want to become stronger so that I can make my noble family proud."

Naruto next thought was "_Hanabi could use some work to find her own way instead of following the family plan all the time_" he then says "next"

Ken had been sitting quietly with a grin till it was his turn then he started laughing hysterical then after a while of laughing he said "a hopeless dreamer and a daddies girl what a fucking team I got stuck with." Taka and Hanabi glare daggers at him which made him laugh again then he started to talk again " If you want to know about me then fight me, **sensei.**" putting emphasis to the last word.

Naruto then started laughing.

"Whats so damn funny about my statement?" Ken asked with a growl.

Naruto stopped laughing and says " 3 moves"

"what?" Ken says, Hanabi and Taka also looked confused.

"Meet at squad seven training ground later and you get three moves to defeat me before I pummel you into the ground." with that he drops a map on the ground and as their eyes fallow it he disappears.

At the sea shore that was oddly in the shape of a C, A mysterious man was sitting under a tree when three shadows appeared behind him, he says in his dark voice " about time you idiots got here; I was getting bored." one of the shadows step forward right next to the mysterious man, he is not as tall as the man next to him but much taller then the second shadow but not as tall as the third shadow which was a giant like being. He has short snow white hair, semi muscular build, black eyes, two swords on his back that were red and white in color, he is also wearing a long white jacket that goes to his ankles but is sleeveless, and black pants with white samurai shoes. His name is Blade.

Blade says to the man named Halocaust [who is the mysterious man] "sorry we arrived so late but Nosferatu had to collect some things before we did anything." this is where the second shadow steps out and says in a thick accent

" Don't blame it all on me because of a minor inconvenience." he is the shortest member but only by 5 inches, he has short golden hair, red eyes, pale skin and is well built, he is wearing a long black trench coat decorated in red swirls along the sleeves, a red shirt with a black tie on it, black pants and finally red boots. The third shadow steps out behind him, the shadow is the tallest rather muscular but not over doing it, he has blue hair that is down to his shoulders with a few strands in his face, he has golden eyes, he's not wearing a jacket or shirt, his pants are white and he has golden boots and golden bracers.

He says in a very deep voice much deeper then Halocaust's "Halocaust I think its still a little to early to wait for these supposed enemies of your mission."

"Silence, Ivan." Halocaust replied. " I'll wait for as long as it takes."

* * *

I'll end it there


End file.
